From Hate To Love
by Ino Aole
Summary: Ginny hates Fleur, right? Set around the 6th book when Fleur is staying with the Weaslys. Ginny/Fleur


AN: I hate Valentines Day. So to get my mind off the fact that all of my friends have dates and I do not I wrote this. Stupid holiday, stupid people with dates, stupid internet.

So yeah not int a good mood here, you can just ignore that little rant. Sorry.

Sorry if I totally messed up Fleur's accent. I think I just gave up at one point so just pretend it's there.

Ginny/Fleur

Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did this would in the books not here.

Ginny hated Fleur. There was no questions about that. She hated the way the boys were swooning over her.

Sure she was pretty, but that didn't mean anything. Ok so she wasn't just pretty. She was beautiful. Ginny knew that. Even if she didn't like to admit it.

Ginny didn't think Fleur liked her much either. She was always treating her as a baby. And Ginny was most definitely not a baby. She was 15. Older than Harry was when he was in the triwizrd torment. Not that much younger than Fleur herself.

So, if she didn't like Fleur, why did she find herself watching Fleur way to often? Why did she find herself just as captivated as Ron when Fleur talked? Why did she smile when she saw Fleur watching her out of the corner of her her eyes?

And why did she try harder not to mess up when Fleur was watching her, Harry, Hermione and Ron play Quidditch?

There was no reason why she should do that.

Unless she didn't hate Fleur as much as she said she did. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

She shrugged it off at first, at least until she started having dreams about Fleur as well.

The first one wasn't much, all they did was kiss before Ginny woke up. But after that they go more and more graphic.

Ginny started to avoid Fleur more than she used to.

So imagine her annoyance when she ended up home alone with Fleur.

And Fleur seemed determined to find out why Ginny was avoiding her.

She kept asking Ginny questions, which Ginny would answer in the least amount of words possible. At least until she got so annoyed that she stalked off to her room.

And of course Fleur followed.

"What do you want with me?" screamed Ginny.

Fleur looked only slightly put off.

"I vant to know vhy you 'ate me so much" Fleur didn't even raise her voice.

Ginny spun around to face Fleur, her red hair twirling.

She advanced upon Fleur, trapping her against the door.

"Why I hate you? Because you come here, you think you're so great. But you're not really." Even though she was totally bashing Fleur, being this close to her made her want to kiss her.

So when Fleur said nothing she did just that. To her surprise Fleur even kissed her back.

And after they came up for air, Fleur was the one who initiated the next kiss. It was Fleur who pushed Ginny away from the wall and over to Ginny's bed.

Ginny smiled into the kiss.

As much as she hated Fleur, she really really liked this.

So it was Ginny who slipped her hands under Fleur's shirt and pulled it off. It was Ginny who pushed Fleur gently on to the bed after removing her bra. And it was Ginny who's mouth was currently playing with Fleur's nipples.

They both knew that this wasn't something they should let happen. Fleur was engaged. But they didn't stop.

Soon Ginny's shirt was gone too. And her bra.

And Ginny's hand was down Fleur's pants. Her hand was half under Fleur's underwear whens he heard a noise down stairs. Everyone else was home.

Ginny quickly pulled her hand out and hurried to get dressed, not daring to look back at Fleur. Fleur did the same, only looking at Ginny slightly before leaving the room.

"Vat was fun. Vee should do it again." she said as she left.

Ginny just stared blankly.

Had she really just almost slept with Fleur?

And had Fleur just said she wanted to do that again?

She was still in a state of shock when Hermione came up a few minutes later. She looked at Ginny curiously, but said nothing.

Ginny knew she must look strange, sitting there on her bed staring at the door with a confused look on her face. Her clothes and her hair were probably all messed up.

After a minute Hermione came and stood in front of her.

"Ginny, are you ok?"

Ginny nodded.

She knew Hermione didn't believe her.

She dreamed of Fleur again that night. Much more graphic than before. This time it was the same as earlier that day except they actually finished. She woke up moaning Fleur's name with Hermione staring at her like she was crazy.

Her face turned red.

"Were you just having a sex dream about...Fleur?" asked Hermione in her blunt way.

Ginny bit her lip and nodded.

"Whatever happened to hating her?"

Ginny shrugged.

"This have anything to do with you acting like a zombie earlier?"

Ginny nodded.

"She noticed I was avoiding her, so while you were out she confronted me about it. And...."

Hermione looked at her expectantly.

"I kissed her. But she didn't freak out at all. She kissed back. And before I knew it we were half naked on my bed. I had my hand down her pants when you came home."

"You had sex with....Fleur?" asked Hermione.

"No. We didn't actually do anything. You guys came home. But....I wanted to. I really did. I wanted to push her down and fuck her."

Hermione looked slightly grossed out.

"So, go do something about it. Bill's working late. Go get her, Ginny. If you want me I'll be in Ron's room." And with that she walked out. Ginny slowly got up and made her way to Bill and Fleur's room.

It looked like she was sleeping at first but then she turned and smiled at Ginny.

"'Allo, Ginny"

Ginny walked closer to Fleur.  
"Listen, Fleur, about earlier...."

Fleur interrupted.

"Either you're here to tell me that it was a mistake or that you want to do it again. Which one is it?"

"I want to do it again" said Ginny, shyly.

Fleur smiled.

"Then that's what we shall do"

Ginny smiled as she climbed into bed with Fleur.

It was a very good thing that Bill had to work all night and did not come home until everyone else was already up. Otherwise he would have found his little sister and his fiancée naked in bed together. And it would not have been a pretty site.

He did however notice that Ginny seemed to be being a little nicer to Fleur though.


End file.
